According to the National Restaurant Association (NRA), the restaurant industry employs 14.4 million employees (the vast majority of employees being employed on an hourly basis) with 13.2 million of those employees being employed in food preparation & serving. According to the US Bureau of Labor Statistics, hourly workers represent 59% of the overall US workforce. The 2015 Industry NRA forecast identifies several workforce trends: (i) recruiting and retaining employees is a growing challenge to operators, (ii) teen representation in the workforce is shrinking, (iii) labor demographics are changing, and (iv) labor productivity has remained nearly flat since 2003. Restaurant turnover is a staggering 66%, higher in the quick service segment with hourly turnover around 90%. Turnover, perhaps the most lagging people indicator, is the most frequently referenced measure of people. Many businesses use annual employee surveys or customer surveys to gauge feedback on various topics. But with 60% turnover, most employees may never be surveyed. Similar trends hold true for retailers and others in the broader hospitality industry.